


The King's Curiosity

by notsafeforlurk



Series: The Great Sage's Great Sex Life [4]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Masturbation, Sex Toys, Squirting, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Licking, cuntboy wukong, dont take it too seriously, he is reallll, so this is pretty much a jokesmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforlurk/pseuds/notsafeforlurk
Summary: “Eh! Not like I can just get a vagina just because I want to-“ Wukong said to himself nonchalantly but then cut himself off when he noticed something.“Actually, technically I can.” He paused again.
Series: The Great Sage's Great Sex Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174835
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Sunday. Also known as “lazy day”. During a lazy day, humans would do just about anything they want, or even do little to nothing. But that is fine. Since it is a day where being lazy is allowed. Even though he isn’t human per se, he too followed the lazy day rule. 

Wukong was on his laptop, just doing laptop stuff. Watching some videos, play a couple games, ask embarrassing question in incognito mode, answer the million emails his lawyer send, and much more. Just doing what a Monkey King would monkey do.

While looking through his inbox with a couple of the baby monkeys playing in the background, he stumbled across an email that caught his attention.

For one, it wasn’t from his lawyer (thank god) but from an email he doesn’t recognized. He thought, “Hmmm… I’ve answered a lot of emails from my lawyer… I think I can check it without worrying much-“

He clicked on it and instantly regretted it. There was a picture embed in the email and… it wasn’t something he was expecting. Actually, this isn’t something he should see in a room full of children. Monkeys or not, they are still children! Quickly, he shut his laptop and yelled, “Welp, that’s enough for today! Totally didn’t just saw something not for kids!”

All the baby monkeys that were not paying attention to Wukong before now have their full attention to the king. All monkey eyes on him. One of them cooed at him, asking a question.

“What?! I’m not hiding anything… I would never do that!” Wukong lied horribly.

While he was distracted by the previous monkey, another monkey tried to open his laptop. Luckily, Wukong noticed and prevented the monkey from opening it before it was too late. That monkey then screamed in anger to the king.

“Hey, now! Watch your language, Sun Pingtian.” Wukong scolded the monkey.

A different monkey then spoke up and caught his attention.

“No, no. It’s just… You know what? Forget it, why don’t I let you guys watch some TV and we never talk about this again?”

All the monkeys looked at each other and screamed in unison, agreeing with the deal.

“Alright, great we can come to an agreement.” Wukong said while turning on his TV with his laptop in hand. After all the monkeys turned their attention to the video playing on the big screen, Wukong quickly went to his room with his laptop before any of the monkeys would notice him.

Locking the door behind him fast, he then slid down the door with a deep sigh. Looking around him, making sure there was no one around to steal a view of Wukong’s screen, he opened it again.

He looked at the email that got him in trouble in the first place. The picture in question was a picture of a woman completely naked with her legs spread. Whoever the photographer was really made sure to let the viewers knows she has a vagina because that is literally the first thing you see if you saw the image. Her big fat meaty pussy.

Wukong just stared at the image for a second and finally thought, “Why would someone send an email with just this picture?”

Actually, Wukong was asking the real questions here.

Why would they?

Then another thought came to his mind.

“Now that I think about it, I’ve never seen a vagina in real life before. I wonder what it would even smell like?”

Asking the realest questions here.

But then another thought entered his mind, and this one he was very serious about.

“What would having a vagina even feel like? Like how does it feel to have nothing to fill up your pants? You have a hole in your body, do you just feel empty inside?”

These are the type of thoughts The Great Sage Equal to Heaven thinks in his free time.

After pondering about reproductive organs for a while, Wukong shook his head.

“What are you doing, Wukong? This isn’t something someone would think about in their day to day.”

…

“Or do they?”

Wukong, what?

“But still though, how do females work?”

Wukong, don’t say that…

“Eh! Not like I can just get a vagina just because I want to-“ Wukong said to himself nonchalantly but then cut himself off when he noticed something.

“Actually, technically I can.” He paused again.

He put his finger to his chin and looked down, deep in thought. He then looked at his laptop, checking the time. It was 5:47 p.m. at the time.

So, a couple more hours until he can do his experiment.

He can wait.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 2:00 a.m.

Supposedly, everyone should be asleep at that time. On his mountain, it was very peaceful. All the residents have gone back to their nest, burrows, and trees to call it a day and sleep the night away. Almost all the residents.

A certain monkey in his bedroom was still up. On his bed, multiple instruments and items were scattered on it. Stuff to help in his experiment. The monkey in question though was busy taking all his clothes off, leaving him completely bare. Once he decided he was ready, he took a mirror from somewhere in his room and propped it carefully on his bed, making sure it doesn’t fall and is stable enough. Looking on his bed, making sure he had everything, he thinks it’s about time to start his plan.

He sat in front of the mirror with his legs spread, able to see the area between his legs. He then concentrated his mind and a part of his body transformed. Looking into the mirror, he no longer has a rod and two balls hanging between his leg, instead in its place is a slit. A vagina.

Looking at his reflection more, he examined the organ more. 

“Yup, that’s a cunt alright. Weird how I never even thought of doing this. I surprise even myself.”

Spreading his leg more, he exposed his new pussy more by spreading the lips a little. Curiosity filling his head, he brought his right hand between his legs. Using his index finger, he poked his labia. Pausing for a while, he brought his other hand to the same place. Now using two hands, he poked both his labia folds.

It is surprisingly soft.

Curiosity filling him again, he used his hands to spread his vagina to see the area that was hidden by the lips.

Pink.

He saw fleshy pink and a small hole.

Huh.

Feeling satisfied with what he saw, he released his folds and brought his hands to beside him. On the way, he accidently brushed his fingertips against the top of his vagina and shuttered. Halting his hand, he looked down him.

“W-What did I just touch?”

Taking the courage, he brought his hand to where he thought he touched before and pressed down. Feeling his legs stutter a bit, he stopped. He then spread what little folds he found on top there using two fingers to reveal a small pink nub. Using his other hand, he brushed his finger across the newly discovered nub and immediately regretted it. He quickly closed his legs in response. Felt that it was too much.

“W-What is that?” Wukong asked, horrified.

That is the clitoris, Wukong. The more you know.

“I-I’m not touching that again…” he finalized.

Looking in his reflection again, he noticed his vagina lips were slightly blushed now.

“I see my body enjoyed that weird feeling, but I’m not doing that again.”

Looking more closely, he also noticed some fluid was coming out of him. Looking to see where it was coming from, he used his hands to spread his vagina again and found the culprit. It was coming out of the little hole down there. Feeling he got his answer, he stopped spreading himself. Wukong looked at his hand, noticing it is slightly shiny. Rubbing his fingers together, he found out it is very slick and slippery. A thought entered his mind.

Wukong positioned one of his fingers at his vagina and paused for a while. Finally taking the courage, he pushed in. He made sure to do it slowly, not wanting to accidently hurt himself. He pushed in until the knuckle and luckily, it didn’t hurt at all.

“It… It feels kinda different from when you put it in the butt. Not a bad different though. Just… different…” he spoke his mind.

After deciding he had enough, he pulled his finger out. After it was out, he looked at his finger, completed coated in a certain fluid.

He looked down him, as if he can see his pussy from that point of view. “Just how wet is it in there? This is just ridiculous!”

Quite. If you do it right, Wukong.

He then decided to experiment further. Bringing his previous hand back to where it was, he pushed in two fingers this time. 

And this time, he actually felt a slight pain.

After a while, his fingers are finally in him. Thinking it was about time he went further, he started to pump his fingers. Slowly, he started to feel some pleasure between his legs. He just kept moving them in and out as he starts to pant quietly to himself. He can feel his legs shake ever so slightly to the stimulation he was doing to himself.

After deciding he had fingered himself enough, he took the digits out. He waited a moment, taking a breather and letting his heart calm down a bit.

A few minutes later, he grabbed something beside him. It was a dildo.

Wukong positioned it between his legs and braced himself as he pushed it in. His lower half stung so badly as he pushed the medium-sized dildo in him. He kept pushing until he felt he couldn’t anymore.

Wukong felt full.

He gave himself a minute to get used to having something deep in him. In the process, he fell back, lying flat on his back. He brought a hand to his stomach area and rubbed it, feeling the dildo through him.

“It-It really is weird! I am used to having things shoved up my ass but this is just a whole different experience all together.” Wukong exclaimed.

After having his moment, a hand found its way to the remaining part of the dildo and grabbed it. With the dildo now in his hand, he pulled it out of him until only the tip remained in. He then pushed it back in. He repeated this motion for a while.

Feeling as if he needs more, he spread his legs wider and brought his other hand to the dildo. Now two hands holding onto the dildo, having more control over it. He proceeded to thrust the dildo into him at a faster speed, which caused even more pleasure throughout his body. He bit his lip to keep quiet but the sound of his wet pussy with every pump he did was something he unfortunately couldn’t keep quiet. Sounds of wet squelching echoed throughout his room as he kept fucking himself with the dildo.

He then started to toss and turn on the bed as he sped up more, feeling immense pleasure in his neither region. Without meaning to, he accidently kicked the mirror in front of him to the floor, shattering it too many pieces. But he doesn’t care, all he cared was to finish as he can feel himself nearing it.

He kept the friction from the dildo going as his body starts to go all over the place. He found a pillow near his face and buried himself into it, moaning a high amount and he can feel his end coming. A couple more prods into him, he arched his back and bit into the pillow as he finally came. He pulled the dildo out of him in one swift motion and let out all his juices as he squirts all over the bed. 

A minute later, he feels his high wearing off and looks at the mess he has made. A completely drenched bed. He’s going to have to do laundry later. He also looks at the other toys he brought out for his experiment but didn’t felt like experimenting further. He’ll just continue on a later date. For now, he’s had enough and would like to rest for the night-

“Looks like someone enjoyed themself~”

Wukong’s eyes shot opened upon hearing that and looked around his room. He found a very smug looking monkey sitting by his bedroom window.

“Not gonna lie, when I decided to come up here, I didn’t expect to see this. But it’s welcomed nonetheless~”, Macaque teased.

Wukong just sighed to himself. He buried his face into the previous pillow, dying of embarrassment.


	3. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so it was originally just 2 chaps but my brain was like, BUT WHAT IS YOU WORK SOMETHING OUT FOR MAC and so here we are

“What are you even doing here?” Wukong started.

“I watch you sleep.” Macaque deadpanned, not feeling the glimpse guilty. Wukong just stared at him with a disappointed face.

What the fuck is wrong with this guy?

“Enough of what I do at night, what were you doing, hmm~?”

Upon hearing that question, Wukong held his breath.

Ah, fuck.

“J-Just minding my own business! What’s it to you?” Wukong tried to avoid question.

Macaque just smirked at Wukong’s response and got up from where he sat. He walked up to the king’s bed slowly.

“If I’m not mistaken, you were masturbating. And looking at the stuff you have around, I think I’m right.” he said as he took a sit on the bed, Wukong inched further away from him.

“Pfft! So? I have urges. Big deal.”

Macaque looked at the naked monkey straight in the eye and raised an eyebrow.

“Sure, masturbating is normal. But…” he said and pointed to between Wukong’s legs. “That isn’t normal.”

Understanding what he meant, Wukong instantly closed his legs together, hiding himself. “I was just experimenting! Nothing else…”

“Alright, fine. At least it’s not because you’ve never seen a pussy before so your smart idea was to become a cunt boy-“ Macaque said nonchalantly but then cut himself off when he noticed the embarrassed look on Wukong. As if he got something right.

How?

What kind of power does he have to push the plot further?

Impossible.

Realizing what he just discovered, Macaque burst into a string of laughter.

“You have to be kidding me! That’s the reason?! Oh, this is priceless!”

He just kept on laughing while Wukong looked away in embarrassment.

“Laugh all you want! Not like you’ve sleep with a woman before-“

“Of course, I have.”

Wukong snapped his neck back to Macaque, in disbelief.

“What?! How?! Who would want to sleep with you-“

“Says the one who has slept with me before. Multiple times too.” Macaque said matter-of-factly.

Wukong tried to give a smart comeback but came up empty.

He got you there, Wukong.

“Anyway~” Macaque started as a topic changer.

“Want me to help you with that?” 

“With what?” Wukong asked.

“With that of course.” He said while pointing to between Wukong’s legs again.

“Excuse me…”

“What? I’m just lending a hand. And I have more experience. I’m just sharing, is all~” he teased.

Wukong just looked at him with an annoyed look on his face.

“Besides, I’m sure you’re still curious about that new organ of yours, right? I can give you a biology lesson, if you want~”

Wukong thought about this for a moment. He is right though, he is still curious about it but would he trust him. Would he trust Macaque?

He looked his way and finally said, “Okay, fine. I’ll take your offer.”

Macaque’s power to continue the story is amazing.

“Great! Then come here.” he told Wukong.

“What, where-“ he asked but was cut off by Macaque dragging him by the legs to the edge of the bed.

“I can move by myself, you know?”

“Nah, you too slow.”

“Excuse meEEE?!” Wukong said but ended in a shutter in response to Macaque suddenly touching him at a spot Wukong was terrified. His clit.

“N-N-No, wait!” 

Macaque let out a snicker at that. “What, I just touch a bit and you’re already like this? Sensitive much?”

“S-Shut up!”

“Yeah, yeah. Just lie down and relax~”

“Easy for you to say…”

Macaque just smirked at him and went back to Wukong’s pussy. Touching the exterior gently with his fingers, and looking up to see Wukong’s reaction. Just as he thought, already becoming a mess.

Cute.

He got off the bed and kneel on the floor. Still in the view of Wukong’s pussy though. He placed the palm of his hands on both of the naked monkey’s inner thigh and gently pushed them, spreading his legs further to which Wukong complied with.

Using his thumbs, Macaque spread Wukong’s cunt to reveal the pinkness inside. He leaned his face in with his tongue out and was about to get to business until someone interrupted.

“What are you doing?” Wukong asked.

“Huh? Ah, it’s nothing! Just relax~”

With that being said he place his mouth on Wukong pussy, which instantly startled the other if the noise he made when he made contact was anything to go by.

“W-Wait! Maybe you shouldn’t do that-“

Wukong was cut off by the sudden feeling of Macaque sucking on his pussy.

That-

That was a bit much.

“Ma-Macaque…”

Again, Macaque just ignored him and started to vigorously lick Wukong, which caused the monkey on the receiving end to fall back and lie down with his back arching while also letting out a stretched-out moan.

The licking from Macaque didn’t halt at all and only kept on. So did Wukong’s pathetic mewls and whines. The black monkey then raised his hand and place it at the top of Wukong pussy, rubbing his clitoris. This caused the lying monkey to snap his eyes back open and plead, “Not… Not there!” 

Instead of giving him mercy, Macaque went and attack his clit with his mouth and sucked hard, eliciting a loud moan from Wukong.

“Ahhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmac!” he moaned while accidently stretching the “m”.

Macaque just kept sucking and licking Wukong’s clitoris, stimulating the little nub and causing Wukong to become even more of a mess. Giving a few more flicks of his tongue, he finally let Wukong breathe for a while.

“Didn’t expect you to be this sensitive, Peaches. I quite enjoy this side of yours~”

Wukong just looked at him while panting, calming down from the act Macaque just did to him. Unfortunately, he doesn’t get to rest for a long while and Macaque’s mouth return to his target. He spread Wukong’s vagina with his fingers and once he saw his prize, he went in with his tongue. Pushing it pass the ring of muscle and moving it in and out, tongue fucking Wukong.

“Ahhhhh….ha! Ma-Maaac…Nggghhhhh…..” Wukong moaned to himself, totally absorbed to the pleasure he is experiencing.

Macaque sped up his tongue, fucking him at a faster pace this time, which Wukong responded by moaning like a slut. While his tongue was busy doing his work, he used his hand to play around with his pants, taking his dick out and stroking with the rthym his mouth was doing. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

After deciding he had fucked Wukong with his tongue enough, he went back to suck on his clitoris as his other hand pushed in three fingers into Wukong.

He pumped his fingers at a faster pace than before while his mouth plays with Wukong’s sensitive nub over and over. This whole act was driving Wukong crazy.

“Haah! Ma-Mac-Maaac! Oh god… Ahhhh~!”

So much motion was happening at once and it drove both monkeys close to their end. After a couple minutes, Wukong gripped Macaque’s hair, signaling that he was very, very close.

“Mac… please please please please please please-“

Faster his tongue and fingers moved to give Wukong what he wanted. A few minutes later, Wukong placed both his hands on top of Macaque as his whole body shuttered as he came.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh~!” he moaned out and as an odorless liquid gushed out of him, wetting Macaque’s scarf in the process. Macaque on the other hand sped up the hand on his cock and finally was able to finish as strings of cum came out of him.

Both took a moment to catch their breaths and Macaque was the first to speak up, “Well, that was fun. But the sun is about to come up soon. I think I’ll be taking my leave now.”

He stood up and put himself back into his pants. Looking down, he saw the proud king sprawled out on the bed with legs spread wide and still shaking. He then looked at his scarf and commented, “Never thought of the Great Monkey King to be such a fountain. You surprise me every time, Peaches~”

With that, he exited through the window he came in and left Wukong to judge his life choices. 

Maybe I should have just went incognito mode and search it up on the Internet instead…


End file.
